The present invention relates to a hamburger patty making system and more particularly pertains to allowing uniform hamburger patties to be easily made.
The use of food processing presses is known in the prior art. More specifically, food processing presses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of pressing foods into molded shapes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,308 to Neri discloses a molding device for compressing meat into uniform hamburger patties and includes means to release the patties by releasing the pressure on the cover plate. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 155,422 to Henderson and Des. 245,827 to Korpi disclose ornamental designs for various hamburger meat presses.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hamburger patty making system for allowing uniform hamburger patties to be easily made.
In this respect, the hamburger patty making system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing uniform hamburger patties to be easily made.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hamburger patty making system which can be used for allowing uniform hamburger patties to be easily made. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of food processing presses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved hamburger patty making system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved hamburger patty making system which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing having a generally rectangular configuration. The housing includes a top tray and a bottom tray. The top tray and the bottom tray each have an upper surface, a lower surface, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall, and a second side wall. The housing has a central aperture extending through the top tray and the bottom tray. The front wall of the bottom tray has a channel extending inwardly thereof in communication with the central aperture. The first side wall of the top tray has a side aperture therein in communication with the central aperture. A press is coupled with respect to the housing. The press includes an angularly oriented handle portion having a first end and a second end. The first end is hingedly coupled with the back wall of the top tray of the housing. The press includes an upper container portion secured thereto. The upper container portion has a generally cylindrical configuration defined by a closed upper end and a wider open lower end. The closed upper end is secured to the second end by a cylindrical extension. The upper container portion is disposed over the central aperture of the housing in a lowered orientation. A lower container portion is removably received within the central aperture of the housing. The lower container portion includes a cup portion adapted for being seated within the central aperture. The cup portion has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The closed lower end has a central opening therethrough. The central opening has an open ended cylindrical sleeve extending downwardly therefrom. The cylindrical sleeve has an annular recess formed therein. The annular recess is linearly aligned with the side aperture of the first side wall of the top tray of the housing. A locking rod extends through the side aperture and is positioned within the annular recess to preclude removal of the lower container portion from the central aperture. A piston is removably coupled with respect to the lower container portion. The piston includes an upper circular plate. The plate is seated on the closed lower end of the cup portion. The plate has a wide cylindrical base extending downwardly therefrom through the central opening and the open ended cylindrical sleeve. The base has a narrow cylindrical stem extending downwardly therefrom. A lever couples with the piston to facilitate raising and lowering thereof with respect to the upper container portion. The lever includes an inner fork portion and an outer handle portion. The inner fork portion extends through the channel in the front wall of the lower tray of the housing and into the central aperture. The fork portion engages the narrow-cylindrical stem of the piston. The outer handle portion is disposed outwardly of the housing to facilitate raising and lowering of the inner fork portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hamburger patty making system which has all the advantages of the prior art food processing presses and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hamburger patty making system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hamburger patty making system which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hamburger patty making system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a hamburger patty making system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hamburger patty making system for allowing uniform hamburger patties to be easily made.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hamburger patty making system including a housing having a central aperture extending therethrough. The housing has a channel extending inwardly thereof in communication with the central aperture. A press is coupled with respect to the housing. The press includes a handle portion having a first end and a second end. The first end is hingedly coupled with the housing. The press includes an upper container portion disposed over the central aperture of the housing in a lowered orientation. A lower container portion is removably received within the central aperture of the housing. The lower container portion includes a cup portion adapted for being seated within the central aperture The cup portion has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The closed lower end has a central opening therethrough. A piston is removably coupled with respect to the lower container portion. The piston includes an upper circular plate. The plate is seated on the closed lower end of the cup portion. A lever couples with the piston to facilitate raising and lowering thereof with respect to the upper container portion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.